l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Lilli (Neil1889)
Fluff Familiar Name: Lotte Type: Spider Speed: 4, Climb 4 Constant Benefits: You gain a +2 bonus to Athletics checks to climb. Enemies take a -1 penalty to saving throws against your arcane powers that immobilise or slow them Active Benefits: Spider's Web: As a minor action, a spider can slide an object within 5 squares of it 2 squares. The object must be unattended and it can weigh no more than 5 pounds. Theme Theme: Scholar (Dragon Magazine 399) ■Level 1: Use Vulnerabilty Power. Extra Language: Draconic. ■Level 5: Add Training in one new skill: Religion. Extra Language: Dwarven. Background Lilli is an escapee from the Fomorians that suddenly raided her family home just after she’d finished her apprenticeship as an Illusionist Wizard. She was lucky; she hid a secret tunnel that had been pre-prepared in the event of such an eventually by her father. It maybe that her captured family is still alive, but she just doesn’t know. She’s aware that it would be certain death to try and find them just yet. The nearby Eladrin were sympathetic, but not willing to ride out in force against the raiding Fomorian Golgathian tribe (they’d headed deeper into a more unwholesome part of Arcadia). Picking up her books she negotiated passage to Daunton, trading the family theory books that she no longer required for magical transportation to the big city. Rumour had it that her peculiar talents may be in demand there and it turned out to be the case in this peculiar City State. For a while now, she’s been using her abilities to make a modicum of cash and keeping a small comfortable room above The Breaded Bun, a tea and bun shop run by Halflings along Magi Walk over in Cobblestop. It’s a bit noisy in the day, but comfortable. She’s got a bit of reputation amongst the locals for her almost glamourous personality and her knowledge of a magical discipline not often practiced in Daunton these days attracts some attention from some her fellow arcanists. It’s been an interesting couple of months, but she’s decided that while she can make a comfortable living here, she’s going to need to do something more drastic if she’s ever going to revenge herself on the Golgathian Fomorians. Apparently, the Hanged Man Inn is a place to look, but she’s not entirely sure about being caught in a place that uses such a shingle… At the end of the quest to free Artemis Harks of his diabolic Patron, Lilli drew an old childhood playmate and pet from out of Arcadia to this Plane by singing a ritualistic song whilst within the boundaries of a magical site called Stargazer Hill, which she also claimed for The Institute of Arcane Cyphers. I stand here lost amongst strange stars, For unwound is my link to home; I hear the whisperings of unknown trees, No web-hung wood, nor crooked hedge; I drift through spheres of resplendent glory, No gossamer vine to guide me down. Yet long are paths of silver made, A tireless tracing of suspended threads. I weave my dreams near reaching spars, Far aloft upon ancient forest dome; I feel the freshening of a seeking breeze, We cast our lines to renew our pledge; I take you up with open hands to carry upon our story, There yonder lies hidden roads we’re bound. Yet long are paths of silver made, A tireless tracing of suspended threads. . *During the adventure of the stolen staff, some latent ability with the magic of music manifested itself again when Lilli successfully healed her companion Shun of some of his wounds after he was downed fighting Orcs (Lotte helped too, spinning makeshift bandages with her web over Shun's wounds, which was fine by the Spirit Spider as she rather liked him). Recognising this power within herself for what it was at last, Lilli decided to spend time training with the Bardic members of the IAC. (Apparently she'd also been somewhat trained with the harp in the past by her Grandmother, too.) . Appearance and Personality Age: 25 Gender: Female Height: 3'4" Weight: 52 lb. Alignment: Good Religion: Vena Personality: Lilli is a bit vain. She’s quite the dresser. She sometimes comes across as little bit abrasive and yet she’s actually rather kind and helpful. Hooks Bit of a rep as something different over in the Cobblestop district. Will revenge herself on Fomorians and their servants if she can. Kicker Lilli is a Sapient member of The Institute for Arcane Ciphers. Math Attributes Defences Saving Throw Bonuses: +5 Racial bonus against illusions Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day = 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Gnome Fade Away: You have the fade away power. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Master Trickster: Once per encounter, you can use the wizard cantrip ghost sound as a minor action. Reactive Stealth: If you have any cover or concealment when you make an initiative check, you can make a Stealth check to become hidden. Trickster's Cunning: You have a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against illusions. +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Size: Small Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Starting Languages: Eladrin, Allarian Class Features +2 Will Arcane Implement Mastery: Orb of Deception Cantrips Ritual Caster Feat Spellbook - Capacity: 16 used out of 128 (p.158 PHB) Separate Ritual Book (Blessed Book) - Capacity: 33 used out of 1000 (incl. 3 initial rituals, plus 2 more at level 5) Feats Ritual Caster: Allows the performance of rituals of your level or lower (chosen as part of Wizard class). Phantom Echoes: When you use an arcane illusion power and hit a target, you gain combat advantage against that target until the end of your next turn. If the illusion power has an effect that a save can end, you instead gain combat advantage against the target until it saves against that effect. Arcane Familiar (Spider): I have a familiar Spider called Lotte. Bardic Dilettante Bard: Gained training in Heal skill from the Bard's class list. Once per day, can use the Bard's'' Majestic Word Power. In addition, may wield Bard implements. Orb Expertise: You gain a +1 feat bonus to implement attack rolls you make with an orb. You also gain a +1 feat bonus to the number or squares you pull, push, or slide targets of attacks that you make with an orb. (This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level.) Background Option Gnome: Fomorian Captivity. Chose Stealth as a trained skill. Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure Wishlist XP + 3220 XP from Artemis' Pact. + 2429 XP from The stolen staff + 868 XP from Rift in a Bag. Total: 6517 XP DM Credits None yet. Adventures Artemis' Pact. The stolen staff Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from horticulture: *Character Summary: the Orb of Deception power is an encounter power, not at-will *Character Summary: Flaming Sphere is missing the Sustain description Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove the "Int mod" wording from your power descriptions and just leave the number. Approved. Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by horticulture and TwoHeadsBarking. Level 3 Approval 1 Approved by Karlowitch Comments from Karlowitch *The link to your gold gained in Artemis' Pact shows you only gained 819gp's. I saw that the group had 3026gp left to share. If I understand it correctly, it got divided into 4 shares, so thats 756.5 + 819 = 1575.5 gp. Which makes the listed 1653gp gained from the adventure incorrect. Please make a second link to where the gold get's divided into 4 shares, since it would make it easier to calculate and maybe there is some extra gold hiding somewhere which I couldn't find ;). *This changes your remaining gold as well: Total gold before shopping equals = 1575.5+66+3 =1644.5.gp. Minus the shopping it is: 1644.5 - (20+80+520-20) = 994.5gp *None of your powers display if they are Attack powers or Utility powers and etc. It would make it easier, for us, to look each power up, if you wrote which kind of power it is. *Rituals chosen at level 1 should also be listed in class features. I can imagine it makes it easier, later on, to track when you gained your rituals and so forth. (Not entirely necessary.) Approval 2 Everything looks legit to me, thanks to Karlowitch's comments and your corrections. '''Approved.' -Iron Sky Status Approved for level 3 was granted. Level 5 Approval 1 *In the feats section, it should say you gained Heal from Bardic Dilettante (religion is from your theme). (DONE) *Visions of Avarice is worded strangely. I see where you were going with it, but it's not written quite right. As it is now, you would have to spend a standard action as well as a minor action on the initial attack, whereas the power's actual text in the book says you only need the standard action. I'd suggest copying the power from Yishim's character sheet. (DONE, ALBEIT WITH TEXT FROM ELSEWHERE.) *Maze of Mirrors has been errated. It is now a -4 penalty to attack rolls, and it now has a miss section: the target is slowed until the end of your next turn. (DONE) Nothing too major; just be sure to fix Maze of Mirrors. Approved by Dekana. 16:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (THANKS, N.) Approval 2 Comments from Mewness: *Prestidigitation cannot move objects. (DONE.) *Mage Hand is missing some wording. First, it lasts until the end of your next turn. Second, the pickup/move ability is a minor action. (DONE.) *Use Vulnerability is not a leveled power. (DONE.) *Grasping Shadows should specify that targets can only take the zone damage 1/turn. (DONE.) *Horrid Whispers: because the aftereffect line does not get ordered or indented properly, you should mention that it occurs after the hit effect. (DONE.) *Flaming Sphere is an Evocation. Also, the duration should be until end of your next turn, and the secondary damage should be 1d4+6 (it gets your implement bonus). (DONE.) *Shield does not have the Force keyword. (DONE.) *Arcane Mutterings is a skill power, not a wizard power. (DONE.) *Visions of Avarice: the secondary attack is a close burst 5 centered on the zone. (DONE.) *Tasha's: aftereffect occurs only after a hit (same ordering/indentation problem as Horrid Whispers). (DONE.) All pretty nitpicky stuff, so approved. (THANKS, N.) Status Approved for level 5 by Dekana and Mewness. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval